1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to a crossbow string cocking device, which does not make a ratcheting noise when the crossbow string is pulled for latching.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many prior art crossbow have one or more of the following disadvantages: a ratcheting noise when drawing a bow string; a large size; a heavy weight; only one ratchet pawl; and a winding string. The ratcheting noise will cause any wild game in an area of the hunter to flee in terror when hearing the bowstring being drawn. It is easier to transport a smaller and lighter bowstring cocking device. A catastrophic failure of a single ratchet pawl, before the bowstring is latched could cause seriously damage to a crossbow and possible injury to the operator. A winding string requires that the string be feed evenly across a width of a reel. Consequently, more structure and more weight must be added to ensure the string is evenly wound on the reel.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a crossbow string cocking device, which includes a silent operating ratchet device; a reduced size and weight relative to the prior art cocking devices; two ratchet pawls to prevent potential damage to a crossbow; and a winding ribbon with a width of a reel.